


As long as there's light...

by EppieMorrie



Series: Returning home - for knightpilotweek [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Everything is not right, M/M, Post-Canon, Returning Home, knightpilotweek, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is a good man.</p><p>Приобщиться к тлену на русском языке можно во второй главе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Version

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: As long as there’s light, we’ve got a chance.

After Ben had disappeared, Poe spent a considerable amount of time reading any kind of information on Force sensitivity that he was able to get his hands on. But no ancient legends, no historical chronicles could explain what was happening with Kylo at the moment.

He was still running a fever, and the wound – which wasn’t that serious – was still bleeding. The puzzled doctors informed Poe and Leia, who was as white as a sheet, about it. She was looking at her sleeping son with a strange mixture of hope and fear on her face, and it was breaking Poe’s heart even more than everything that had happened during the day.

Poe thought the Jedi and Sith Code was just a bunch of eloquent phrases which had caused people (and not only them) to slit each other’s throats for centuries. Then the Code had completely lost its power. Why did Ben leave then? What was amiss? 

Poe stayed with Ben in his ward during his first night at the base. With great difficulty he managed to persuade General Organa to get some sleep – she had a lot of meetings planned in the morning. It was too quiet outside to tell if there was a crowd gathering there with a canister of fuel. Thirty minutes before the official retreat time Finn and Rey popped by, made funny faces through the glass wall of the ward to cheer Poe up and left.

After everyone had left, even the rare medical droids, Poe finally took Kylo’s hand. His skin was so dry and hot that Dameron felt an emotion which seemed rather impossible to feel towards this man – pity. With some effort he got up from the chair, poured some cold water into a bowl and dampened a towel. If the antibiotics were not working, then something that simple might. 

Feeling the cold material on his forehead, Kylo woke up or, to be more exact, regained his consciousness.

\- Poe, - he whispered hoarsely. 

\- A proper nightmare, isn’t it? – Poe couldn’t help that sarcastic remark, but right after that he handed Kylo a glass of water.

Kylo took a small sip and smiled.

\- You are glowing even when you are angry with me.

\- Somebody is hallucinating. Shall I call a nurse? 

\- Don’t. It’s the truth. You’re always so beautiful. I’m not only talking about your looks now. One can look into your eyes and see all the stars that you have seen.

Poe chuckled. 

\- Sounds horrifying.

\- Beauty is a rather horrifying concept. 

\- Ben, you’re burning up. Tell me what’s going on. The doctors can’t understand what’s wrong with you.

Kylo gave a hollow laugh, licking his dry lips feverishly. 

\- Everything is wrong with me, Poe. For instance, take you and me. You are sitting by my side in my ward, holding my hand as I sleep. You bring me water, you’ve even persuaded my mother not to disturb me. Do I deserve all this attention? No. 

Poe sighed heavily and placed a fresh towel on Kylo’s forehead, and then rubbed his own face with his cool hands.

\- It’s not about deserving or not deserving something. Life is actually unfair, in case you haven’t noticed. But that’s all idle talk and I’ve just asked you a serious question: what’s wrong with you?

Of course, Kylo didn’t answer again. He kept staring at Poe’s face as if trying to see something new. As if he didn’t know everything about him already thanks to that bloody mind-reading ability. 

\- Why are you here?

“You’re one unbearable idiot. Guess why,” – thought Dameron and fell silent, looking away. Kylo didn’t say anything for a while and it felt like he wasn’t reading his thoughts at that moment either. 

\- He won’t let me go. I’m trying to block him out. Fever is a natural reaction.

Poe nodded. Snoke. He didn’t know that much about him however hard he tried to learn something. General Organa kept saying that it was always Snoke’s fault. And at some point Poe started doubting the existence of this mythical Sith. Thought the Force itself was a rather peculiar notion – you either believed in it or not.

\- And your wound? – Poe asked without implying anything, still thinking about Snoke, but it seemed he had hit the right nail on the head.

\- Pain has always helped me to concentrate on the Force.

Dameron stared at him wide-eyed and involuntarily clenched his fist so hard that his fingers made a crackling sound.

\- Don’t even think about bleeding out on me, Solo. Enough with your games. 

Something in Poe’s voice or maybe his face expression made Kylo bite his tongue. For several minutes, while Poe was fussing with the water and towel again, he lay quiet presenting a perfect picture of the most obedient patient in the universe. Poe kept thinking of more questions to ask but they all seemed too awkward or personal. 

Did Ben find what he had been looking for in the First Order?

\- You said something about visions, - asked Poe instead. – Did you see something specific or did you just feel it?

Kylo gave him a curious look.

\- You’ve learnt a lot about us. 

It would have been stupid not to find out more about the thing that had stolen your best friend. He had to overcome the pain somehow and kept his head busy in order not to go mad. So imagine that. 

\- I could give lectures on the Force now like I do on safety procedures, - chuckled Poe.

\- You give lectures on safety procedures?

\- Yep, and you should come sometime. So what about your visions? 

Kylo gulped and turned away, facing the wall.

\- It’s not that easy to explain. For many years I had lived believing that I saw the future through the Force. Turned out it was all a lie. Snoke just showed me what he thought might guide me. Very successful tactics, I must say.

Poe pursed his lips, feeling pain, relief and understanding. His friend had been deceived. For a very long time. There was nothing he could have done about it. But still it didn’t excuse what he had done.

\- And you realized this when…

\- When I had a real vision. You can’t confuse it with anything. It… - Kylo turned to Dameron, his eyes shining like those of a madman. – I can’t tell you what I saw, Poe. Just believe me, please.

\- Shh… - Poe touched Kylo’s cheek trying to comfort him and regretted this gesture instantly. He couldn’t believe his words no matter how hard he tried. – Don’t twitch and try not get too nervous. It took some effort to beat that fever of yours. You need to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.

Kylo lay back down onto his pillow, reluctant to distance himself from Poe’s hand. Dameron couldn’t read minds so just in case he said:

\- I’m not leaving.

Shutting his eyes, Kylo reached for Poe’s hand squeezing his fingers.

From that moment they had sort of a silent agreement – no more talks about the Force, Snoke and other no less important and pressing matters. Kylo was recovering slowly and somebody was constantly by his side. Poe spent all his free time with him, and as the Squad Commander he didn’t have much. At other time Luke, Leia, Rey and even Finn visited. Nobody expressed any aggression towards each other; everyone was sweet and polite, like representatives of old aristocracy during a compulsory public appearance once a year.

Poe told his friends everything without withholding any details- about their friendship, love and who Ben Solo used to be. Or more likely who only Poe Dameron saw him as. Perhaps, he never knew the real Ben Solo. Finn understood everything – Poe sometime thought that they were brothers, separated at birth – and volunteered to visit Kylo occasionally. Rey kept silent for a long time before making a verdict: she didn’t believe in Kylo. But she definitely believed in Poe Dameron and the attachments that had survived through years.

By the time Poe came to visit Kylo looked really exhausted. He still slept a lot, ate very little, drank and talked with his mother and uncle. After these conversations General Organa usually called for urgent briefings and shared the obtained information about the First Order. But Poe never asked what Luke Skywalker and Kylo talked about. 

Once Poe got to the med bay very late and saw that Kylo was still waiting for him. He was sitting in a small garden designed for the recovering patients and staring at the path. Poe smiled and started walking faster.

\- I’m sorry, I’ve come so late.

Kylo smiled.

\- That sounded funny.

Poe gave a profound sigh. After his meeting with Kylo he felt so tired as if he had been flying for several hours under crossfire. But still being with him was better than being without him. 

\- Stop trying to read between the lines, will you? How are you today? 

\- Good.

Poe gave Kylo a suspicious look, noticing his tired eyes and trembling fingers of the right hand. Now he would often suffer from tremor. 

\- You look really tired. Do you sleep at all at night? – Dameron meant it more as a joke, but Kylo flinched. 

\- How do you always know? – he still sounded like a spoilt child.

\- I saw my fair share of tired people. So what stops you from sleeping then?

\- Thoughts. Fears. Light.

\- Light? – Poe was surprised. – They usually turn it off in the med bay at night, don’t they? They only leave the emergency lights on in the corridors. 

\- That’s the issue. I can’t sleep with the lights off.

Kylo looked so troubled as if Poe had made him confess under torture. He gave Poe a long miserable look when he felt his thoughts. Poe could only smile weakly and hug him as if it might make things better. Perhaps, it really might.

“Come to me, if you want to” – thought Poe, hoping – wishing that Kylo had heard him. He just couldn’t say it out loud. 

“Too soon”, - a familiar voice spoke in his head.

A couple of weeks later Kylo was released from the med bay. He was accommodated further from the living quarters and ironically closer to the kitchen. Poe didn’t run out of jokes on the topic for the whole next week. Kylo suffered through them stoically, biting his lips and trying not to burst out laughing. He developed a habit of meeting Poe at the airfield after his night flights. Dameron took his hand in front of everyone and accompanied him to his cottage. They parted their ways at the door sharing a short formal – almost lifeless – kiss on the lips. 

Poe felt absolutely nothing.

He made a bedside lamp for Kylo. It threw bizarre orange shadows on the walls. According to the original idea it was supposed to be a hawk chasing another one, but in the end they looked like two overgrown hens or unidentified one-celled organisms.

The puzzle had finally obtained all of its missing pieces: Ben Solo had been deceived and seduced to the Dark Side by a big bad Sith Snoke, who was real after all. It didn’t change anything. Poe Dameron’s best friend turned out to be a murderer and torturer of thousands of people, but again it didn’t change anything. Irrelevant people started disappearing from Poe’s life; they just gave Kylo weird looks and broke off any contact. Dameron did nothing to prevent it or win them back. At night Poe started having nightmares – somebody was calling for him and couldn’t reach him, he was chasing someone and couldn’t catch up, and at the very end a very sad and strict Rey appeared and repeated Kylo’s words about the stars in his eyes in Kylo’s voice saying it was his only value. Poe woke up with his teeth clenched and tears in his eyes… And went to work. Thankfully, nobody in his squad was gossiping behind his back. 

One evening Kylo suddenly invited Poe in and he agreed. The furnishing was very basic and resembled that of a hospital: a small table, an arm-chair, a bed and a door leading into a bathroom. Other objects included Kylo’s clothes which lay in a clumsy pile on the floor, a pad and the lamp that Poe had given him. 

\- A drink? Though I only have water, - Kylo made an awkward joke, pausing by the arm-chair.

Poe shook his head refusing and then made his way to the bed to switch on the lamp. It made things much better.

\- I meant to ask you… When you address me, you always call me Ben, even in your thoughts. But you think of me as Kylo. Why?

Poe turned to him, surprised – Kylo was really asking this out of curiosity and his face had a most innocent expression.

\- I don’t know. It just happens. Probably, I’m trying to put you two together. 

\- Us two?

\- At the same time I’m trying to separate Ben Solo from Kylo Ren and not to go insane. It’s complicated. Don’t bother. 

Kylo crossed the room and touched Poe’s hand.

\- You’ve wanted to ask me something for a while. Ask away. This time I’ll answer. 

Poe averted his gaze. 

\- It seems to you that you feel nothing but that’s not true. Deep inside it really hurts and I see it in your every movement just like you can see if I’m tired, sad or what I’m thinking about. 

\- I’m good at guessing.

\- Perhaps. You’re really exceptional at it. Go ahead, ask. 

Poe finally looked at Kylo meeting his worried gaze. 

\- Yes, I want to ask you something. I want to know if something horrible is going to happen soon. Are we all gonna die? Is famine coming? Or some unknown incurable virus outbreak? Or is another crazy general planning to blow us up from a new Starkiller? What did you see in those visions of yours that made you rush here without as much as a backward glance, huh? What made you give up on your principles? I know you, Ben. Better than myself. I studied you, analyzed you. And now every time I look at you I can’t stop doing it again. What’s wrong? What’s gonna happen?

At first Poe was calm, but by the end of his speech his voice had almost broken into a scream. Kylo touched his cheek as if trying to comfort or silence him. He failed at both.

\- Poe, I’m so sorry.

\- Yeah-yeah, I got it. So the day to come, what is it bearing?

\- I don’t know. I think the most horrible things have already happened.

\- It’s quite useless that Force of yours, you know, - whispered Poe pushing Kylo onto the bed.

They were all worthless, good for nothing people. Damned and forgotten by all the gods. Nobody would save them and the worst was yet to come. But for now they had this evening, and they were still alive. And as long as Kylo was clinging onto him so desperately, kissing him so lusciously and whispering apologies laced with confessions and as long as the orange light kept dancing on the walls, life was still worthwhile. 

Poe was not a green boy anymore and knew pretty well how to turn on his partner – a simple combination of actions and swift reaction. Kylo could read one’s mind, no big deal. But there was something in his eyes asking for more, promising more. Poe had nothing to offer – he was completely hollow, burnt out, numb. His lips were tracing the body which he used to reminisce in every detail, the thoughts of which used to be his comfort at night when everything seemed so hopeless. He was listening to the only man, he ever wanted to see in his bed, moan in approval. He was touching his warm skin; he was doing what he wanted to do. Why was he feeling so utterly miserable then?

Kylo made an attempt to say something but Poe wouldn’t let him, nibbling a sensitive nipple, covering him with his hand, stroking. Then Kylo attacked him with a swirl of images and emotions – uneven, blurry like confetti. He had also wanted and waited for Poe for too long. He was sorry. He was very sorry. He loved him. But it didn’t change anything. 

\- Say it. Please, say it, - whispered Kylo frantically, holding Poe closer. 

\- Why did you go away? Why did you leave me behind, how could you do that to me, you bloody asshole, - said Poe huskily while pushing into Kylo and listening to him groan with somewhat morose satisfaction. – You should have killed me instead of those Jedis. You should have sliced me into pieces, you hear me? Why didn’t you shoot me on the Finalizer? Why didn’t you throw me into the open space, I’m asking you? Why did you come back and why can’t I live without you, without your bloody eyes, lips, why can’t I tell you to go to hell or back to your Snoke? Why can’t you let me go?

Poe felt a knot, which he had been ignoring for so long, loosen in his chest as he spoke all those words. For the first time in months he finally felt something – yes, it was hatred mixed with love, obsession and psychosis. He was definitely psychotic. That would explain a lot.

Usually after an orgasm he couldn’t think about anything but now, sprawled on Kylo’s chest and listening to his rapid breathing, Poe felt thoughts rushing in his head at hyper-speed. Ben was lying to him, lying about everything. He hadn’t really come back; he was going to kill them all one day. Or it was that virus outbreak which couldn’t be stopped. Or they would be sucked into a black hole. They were all going to die; the world would cease to exist. 

\- That’s not true, - Kylo exhaled quietly and stroked his hair soothingly. – Everything will be all right.

\- I don’t believe you. And I think I hate you. And I’m also psychotic. 

Kylo laughed at this for some reason.

\- You want to know what I saw? Alternatives. If I had stayed with Snoke, I would have died, and everyone would have died. And if I had changed my decision, we would have had a chance. 

\- We are all mortal here, you know. Everybody dies in the end.

\- Yes. But you know what? You’ve said that I keep reading your thoughts but it’s you who’s stuck in my head like some splinter, Poe Dameron. I can’t stop thinking of you, comparing and imagining what you would say. And you’ve always said that in any situation there’s hope for a better outcome. And I’ve decided to take a risk. 

\- So it’s my fault now? I expected something like that, - Poe chuckled. Kylo held him even closer.

\- I’m not leaving, relax.

\- You see, you don’t even have to look me in the eye to know what I’m thinking about. 

\- That’s because I’ve read a bunch of tractates on Jedis. I know everything about you now.

Poe was looking at the shadows on the wall cast by the lamp through half-closed eyes. Well, it obviously wasn’t a masterpiece – now he could definitely see that they were two one-celled organisms fighting each other as they were trying to make their way from the sea onto the shore. It looked pretty romantic in a sense. 

Ben laughed softly and his laughter echoed somewhere below Poe’s chest. It wouldn’t elicit any response at first, but it was already a start.


	2. Русская версия

В свое время, после исчезновения Бена, По перечитал всю информацию о чувствительных к Силе, которую только можно было найти непосвященному человеку. Ни в древних легендах, ни в исторических хрониках никогда не говорилось о том, что происходило сейчас с Кайло.

Жар не отпускал его, а рана - не такая уж серьезная, как оказалось, - продолжала кровоточить. Врачи озадаченно сообщили об этом Дэмерону и бледной, как полотно, Лее. Она смотрела на спящего сына со смесью ужаса и надежды на лице, и это разбивало По сердце едва ли не больше, чем все, случившееся сегодня.

По видел кодексы джедаев и ситхов - просто набор красивых слов, из-за которых люди (и не только) резали друг другу глотки на протяжении столетий. А потом кодексы вообще потеряли свою власть. Почему же тогда ушел Бен? Что было не так?

По остался вместе с Кайло в палате в первую ночь его пребывания на базе. Он с трудом уговорил генерала Органу пойти поспать - с утра у нее были запланированы важные встречи. За стенами мед-блока было слишком тихо, чтобы точно сказать, не собирается ли к ним сюда толпа с канистрой топлива. За полчаса до официального отбоя заглянули Финн с Рей, покорчили глупые рожи сквозь стекло палаты, чтобы подбодрить По и ушли. 

Дождавшись пока из их крыла уйдут все, даже редкие мед дроиды, По взял Кайло за руку. Кожа была такой сухой и горячей, что Дэмерон вдруг ощутил чувство, которое казалось абсолютно невозможным по отношению к этому человеку - жалость. Он тяжело поднялся со стула, набрал холодной воды в какую-то медицинскую миску и намочил полотенце. Если антибиотики не действовали, то стоило обратиться к самым простым методам.

От прикосновения холодной ткани ко лбу Кайло проснулся, точнее вывалился из забытья. 

\- По, - хрипло прошептал он.

\- Качественный кошмар, правда? - По не смог не съязвить, но зато тут же подал Кайло стакан с водой.

Тот отпил совсем немного и улыбнулся.

\- Ты светишься, даже когда злишься на меня.

\- А у тебя галлюцинации. Позвать медсестру?

\- Не надо. Это правда. Ты всегда такой красивый. Я не только про внешность, знаешь. К тебе можно заглянуть в глаза и увидеть все звезды, которые видел ты.

По усмехнулся.

\- Звучит довольно пугающе.

\- Красота вообще довольно пугающая вещь.

\- Бен, ты весь горишь. Скажи мне, что происходит. Врачи не могут понять, что с тобой не так. 

Кайло глухо рассмеялся, лихорадочно облизал сухие губы. 

\- Со мной все не так, По. Вот взять к примеру нас с тобой. Ты сидишь рядом, в моей палате, держишь мою руку во сне, приносишь мне воды, даже уговорил мою мать не беспокоить меня. Заслужил ли я все это? Нет.

По тяжело вздохнул и сменил Кайло полотенце на лбу, а потом потер лицо прохладными ладонями. 

\- Дело не в том, что ты заслужил, а что не заслужил. Жизнь вообще довольно несправедливая штука, если ты не заметил. Но это все пустая болтовня, а я задал тебе конкретный вопрос: что с тобой? 

Кайло снова, конечно же, не ответил. Он пристально вглядывался в лицо По, словно пытался прочесть там что-то новое. Как будто он без того не знал о нем все с его чертовым умением читать мысли.

\- Зачем ты здесь?

“Ты невыносимый идиот. Угадай”, - подумал Дэмерон и промолчал, отводя взгляд. Кайло молчал еще немного, и, похоже, каким-то немыслимым образом не читал его мысли в этот раз.

\- Он не отпускает меня. Я пытаюсь блокировать его. Лихорадка - закономерный итог.

По кивнул - Сноук. О Сноуке он знал немного, сколько бы ни старался выцепить информацию хоть где-то. Генерал Органа повторяла, что во всех бедах Бена виноват именно Сноук, и Дэмерон в какой-то момент начал сомневаться, а существует ли этот мистический ситх вообще. Впрочем, Сила это такая вещь - либо ты веришь, либо нет.

\- А твоя рана? - По уточнил ни на что не намекая, все еще раздумывая о Сноуке, но внезапно попал в точку. Кайло отвел глаза.

\- Боль всегда помогала мне сосредоточиться на Силе. 

Дэмерон округлил глаза и непроизвольно стиснул пальцы в кулак так, что суставы хрустнули. 

\- Только посмей истечь кровью у меня на руках, Соло. Заканчивай эти игры.

Что-то в голосе По или в выражении его лица, похоже, заставило Кайло промолчать. Несколько минут, пока Дэмерон снова возился с водой и полотенцем, он лежал смирно и изображал самого послушного пациента на свете. По перебирал в уме вопросы, которые уместно было бы задать сейчас, но все они были какими-то слишком неловкими или очень уж личными.

Нашел ли Бен в Первом Ордене то, что искал?

\- Ты говорил о видениях, - вместо этого сказал По. - Ты видел что-то конкретное или просто почувствовал что-то?

Кайло скользнул по нему заинтересованным взглядом.

\- А ты много узнал о нас.

Глупо не пытаться узнать о том, что отобрало у тебя лучшего друга. Нужно было пережить боль и чем-то занять голову, чтобы не сойти с ума. Да, представь себе.

\- Я теперь, наверное, даже лекции о Силе могу читать, как о технике безопасности, - усмехнулся По.

\- Ты читаешь лекции по технике безопасности?

\- Да, и тебе советую на них сходить. Так что там с видениями?

Кайло сглотнул и отвернулся, вперив взгляд в стену.

\- Это не объяснишь так просто. Многие годы я жил, думая, что вижу будущее сквозь Силу. Оказалось, что это обман. Сноук показывал мне то, что могло по его мнению направить меня. Весьма успешная оказалась методика.

По сжал губы, ощущая боль, облегчение и понимание. Его друга обманывали. Очень долго. Он ничего не мог поделать, но и того, что сделал он это не отменяло.

\- И ты догадался обо всем, когда…

\- Когда мне впервые пришло настоящее видение. Это нельзя ни с чем перепутать. Это… - Кайло повернулся к Дэмерону, глаза его лихорадочно блестели. - Я не могу рассказать тебе, что увидел, По. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.

\- Тише-тише, - По коснулся щеки Кайло в успокаивающем жесте и тут же пожалел об этом. Он не мог поверить этим словам, как бы ни старался. - Не дергайся и постарайся не нервничать. Я едва сбил тебе жар. Ты должен поспать. Все остальное завтра. 

Кайло послушно лег обратно на подушку, нехотя отстраняясь от руки По. Дэмерон не умел читать мысли, поэтому сказал, на всякий случай:

\- Я не уйду. 

Кайло прикрыл глаза и на ощупь нашарил руку По, сжимая его пальцы.

С этого момента между ними словно установился какой-то негласный договор - они больше не говорили ни о Силе, ни о Сноуке, ни о других несомненно важных и требующих обсуждения вещах. Кайло медленно шел на поправку - с ним постоянно кто-то находился. По проводил с ним все свободное время, которого у него, как у командира эскадрильи, было не так уж много. В остальное время с ним были Лея, Люк, Рей и даже Финн. Никто не выказывал ни малейшей агрессии в адрес друг друга, все были милы и любезны, как старая аристократия на выходе в свет раз в год. 

По рассказал друзьям всю историю, без утайки - про дружбу, любовь, и о том, кем Бен Соло был раньше. Или, скорее, каким видел его только По Дэмерон. Возможно, настоящего Бена он не знал никогда. Финн все понял - иногда По казалось, что они вообще разлученные в детстве братья, - и сам вызвался заходить иногда к Кайло. Рей долго молчала, прежде чем вынести вердикт: она не верит в Кайло. Но верит в По Дэмерона и в то, на что способна привязанность, пережившая годы.

К приходу По Кайло обычно выглядел очень утомленным. Он все еще много спал, мало ел и пил и много разговаривал с матерью и дядей. Генерал Органа после таких разговоров созывала срочные брифинги и делилась новой информацией о Первом Ордене. О чем говорил с ним Люк Скайуокер По не спрашивал никогда.

В один из дней По добрался до мед блока совсем уж поздно и обнаружил, что Кайло все равно ждал его. Он сидел в разбитом неподалеку садике, специально для выздоравливающих больных, и не спускал взгляда с дорожки. По улыбнулся и прибавил шагу.

\- Прости, что я так поздно. 

Кайло улыбнулся.

\- Забавно прозвучало.

По тяжело вздохнул. После встреч с Кайло он чувствовал себя уставшим настолько, будто отлетал несколько часов под перекрестным огнем, но все же с ним было лучше, чем без него.

\- Перестань искать во всем подтекст. Как ты сегодня?

\- Хорошо.

По с подозрением осмотрел Кайло, задержав внимание на уставших глазах и подрагивающих пальцах правой руки. Теперь у него частенько появлялся тремор. 

\- Ты выглядишь очень уставшим. Ты вообще спишь по ночам? - Дэмерон сказал это больше в шутку, но Кайло вздрогнул.

\- Вот откуда ты всегда знаешь? - голос у него был, как у обиженного ребенка.

\- Насмотрелся на усталых людей в своей жизни. Так что же не дает тебе спать по ночам?

\- Мысли. Страхи. Свет.

\- Свет? - удивился По. - В медблоке же на ночь выключают, остается только аварийный в коридорах.

\- Вот именно. Не могу спать без света.

Кайло выглядел настолько измученным, будто По вырвал у него это признание под пытками. И смерил Дэмерона болезненным взглядом, когда почувствовал его мысли. По мог только улыбнуться в ответ и обнять так крепко, словно это могло все исправить. Может, действительно могло.

“Приходи, если захочешь” - подумал По, надеясь - желая, чтобы Кайло услышал. Сказать это вслух он пока просто не мог.

“Еще рано”, - коротко отозвался в его голове знакомый голос.

Спустя несколько недель Кайло отпустили из медблока. Его поселили подальше от жилой части и парадоксально поближе к кухне. По придумывал шутки на эту тему еще где-то с неделю. Кайло стоически терпел, кусая губы, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Он завел привычку встречать По на взлетном поле после ночных вылетов. Дэмерон брал его за руку у всех на глазах и провожал до его домика. У дверей они чинно целовались - короткое, почти безжизненное прикосновение губ к губам, - и расходились. 

По не чувствовал совершенно ничего. 

Он смастерил для Кайло ночник, который отбрасывал на стены причудливые оранжевые тени. Согласно задумке, один ястреб пытался настичь другого, но в итоге получились то ли какие-то курицы переростки, то ли вообще трудно определимые к какому-либо виду одноклеточные. 

Паззл наконец-то собрался из кусочков: Бена Соло обманул и совратил на Темную Сторону огромный жуткий ситх Сноук, который все-таки оказался настоящим. Это не меняло ровным счетом ничего. Лучший друг По Дэмерона оказался убийцей и мучителем тысячей людей, но это тоже ничего не меняло. Ненужные люди потихоньку исчезали из жизни По, странно поглядывали на Кайло и прекращали общение. Дэмерон ничего не делал, чтобы их остановить или вернуть. Ночами По снились кошмары - его кто-то звал и не мог дозваться, он бежал за кем-то и не мог догнать, а в конце появлялась печальная и строгая Рей, которая голосом Кайло повторяла слова о том, что в его глазах видны звезды и это его единственная ценность. По просыпался крепко стиснув зубы, утирал слезы и шел на работу. Хвала богам, никто из его эскадрильи не шушукался у него за спиной.

В один из вечеров Кайло вдруг предложил зайти в дом и По подчинился. Обстановка была скудной и похожей на больничную: небольшой столик, кресло, кровать и дверь в ванную. Из посторонних предметов была только брошенная на стул комком одежда, падд и лампа, которую ему подарил По. 

\- Хочешь выпить? Правда у меня только вода, - неловко пошутил Кайло, останавливаясь у кресла.

По отрицательно покачал головой, а потом подошел к кровати и включил лампу. Так стало немного легче.

\- Я давно хотел спросить… Когда ты обращаешься ко мне, ты называешь меня Беном всегда, даже в мыслях. Но думаешь ты обо мне как о Кайло. Почему?

По удивленно обернулся - Кайло спрашивал с неподдельным интересом, а на лице у него застыло донельзя невинное выражение.

\- Не знаю. Как-то так получается. Возможно, просто пытаюсь слить вас воедино.

\- Нас?..

\- Одновременно я пытаюсь разделить Бена Соло и Кайло Рена, чтобы не сойти с ума. Это сложно. Не заморачивайся.

Кайло пересек комнату и коснулся руки По.

\- Ты хочешь спросить меня, причем давно. Спрашивай. Теперь я отвечу. 

По отвел глаза.

\- Тебе кажется, что ты совсем ничего не чувствуешь, но это не так. Глубоко внутри тебе очень больно и я вижу это в каждом твоем движении так же, как ты видишь каждый раз устал ли я, грустно ли мне и о чем я думаю.

\- Я просто угадываю.

\- Пусть так. У тебя неплохо получается. Ну же, спроси.

По наконец поднял глаза, встречаясь с обеспокоенным взглядом Кайло.

\- Да, я хочу спросить. Я хочу знать, что же такого ужасного должно случиться в ближайшее время. Мы все умрем, да? Настанет голод, эпидемия неизведанной инопланетной болезни, какой-нибудь еще один больной генерал выстрелит по нам из нового Старкиллера? Что ты увидел в своих видениях, что примчался сюда так, что даже следа топливного не оставил, а? Что заставило тебя изменить своим принципам? Я же знаю тебя, Бен. Лучше себя самого знаю. Я помнил тебя, я анализировал тебя, сейчас я каждый раз наблюдаю за тобой - не могу избавиться от привычки. Что не так? Что должно случиться?

По начинал говорить спокойным тоном, но под конец едва не срывался на крик. Кайло коснулся рукой его щеки, то ли успокаивая, то ли пытаясь заставить замолчать. Ни того, ни другого у него не получалось. 

\- По, мне так жаль.

\- Да-да, это я уже понял. Так что день грядущий нам готовит?

\- Я не знаю. Но, по-моему, все самое страшное уже случилось. 

\- На что вообще годится ваша Сила? - прошептал По, толкая Кайло на кровать. 

Они все никчемные, ни на что негодные люди. Проклятые и забытые всеми богами. Им никто не поможет, и дальше будет только хуже. Но пока у них есть этот вечер, и пока они сами живы. Пока Кайло цепляется за него так отчаянно, целует так сладко и шепчет извинения пополам с признаниями, пока оранжевый свет пляшет на стенах, еще можно жить. 

По уже давно был не мальчик и знал, как завести партнера - простой набор действий и быстрота реакции. Кайло же вообще умел читать мысли. Но что-то в его глазах просило о большем, сулило большее. По не мог дать ему ничего - он был совершенно пустым, выгоревшим, онемевшим. Он скользил губами по телу, которое так часто вспоминал в деталях, мыслями о котором утешался ночами, когда все было совсем уж плохо. Он слушал одобрительные стоны единственного человека, которого хотел видеть в своей постели, он касался теплой кожи, он делал то, чего желал. Почему же ему при этом было так плохо?

Кайло попытался что-то сказать, но По не дал ему, чувствительно прикусив сосок, одновременно накрывая рукой его член. Тогда Кайло бросил в него ворохом картинок и эмоций - невнятных, рассыпчатых, как конфетти. Он тоже ждал и желал По слишком долго. Он сожалел. Очень-очень сожалел. Он любил его. Это ничего не меняло.

\- Скажи. Скажи, пожалуйста, скажи, - исступленно зашептал Кайло, прижимая По к себе.

\- Почему ты ушел от меня. Почему ты оставил меня, как ты мог, чертов ты засранец, - хрипло говорил По между толчками, с мрачным удовлетворением слушая стоны Кайло, - Лучше бы ты убил меня, вместо этих джедаев. Лучше бы ты меня на куски разрезал тогда, слышишь. Почему ты не пристрелил меня на Финализаторе? Почему не выбросил в открытый космос, я тебя спрашиваю? Почему ты вернулся, а я не могу без тебя, без твоих чертовых глаз, губ, почему я не могу послать тебя к черту, твоему Сноуку обратно? Почему ты не отпускаешь меня?

По говорил, чувствуя как в груди развязывается узел, которого он не замечал так долго. Как он впервые за эти месяцы чувствует хоть что-то, пусть это ненависть, перемешанная с любовью, зависимостью и психозом. У него был психоз, точно. Это многое бы объяснило.

Обычно после оргазма он не мог думать ни о чем, но сейчас, лежа на груди Кайло и чувствуя его сбившееся дыхание, По чувствовал как в голове проносятся мысли с гипер-скоростью. Бен врет ему, врет всем. Он не вернулся на самом деле, а просто поубивает их всех в один прекрасный день. Или нет, это все-таки эпидемия против которой ничего не сделаешь. Их засосет черная дыра. Они все умрут, мир исчезнет.

\- Неправда, - тихо выдохнул Кайло и успокаивающе погладил его по волосам. - Все будет хорошо.

\- Я не верю тебе. И, кажется, ненавижу тебя. И еще у меня психоз.

Кайло почему-то рассмеялся.

\- Ты хочешь знать, что я увидел? Альтернативы. Если я остаюсь у Сноука, то я умру, и все умрут. А если я поменяю решение, то у нас появляются неплохие шансы.

\- Мы тут тоже не бессмертные, знаешь ли. В конце концов все умрут.

\- Я знаю. Но знаешь что? Ты говорил, что я постоянно читаю твои мысли, но это ты застрял в моей голове почище занозы, По Дэмерон. Я не могу перестать думать о тебе, перестать сравнивать и представлять, что бы ты сказал. И ты всегда говорил, что в любой ситуации остается надежда на лучший исход. И я решил рискнуть.

\- Значит, это я во всем виноват? Чего-то такого я и ожидал, - По усмехнулся. Кайло прижал его крепче. - Да не уйду я, не переживай так.

\- Вот видишь, тебе даже в глаза мне смотреть не нужно, чтобы понять, о чем я думаю.

\- Это все, потому что я перечитал трактатов о джедаях. Я теперь все о вас знаю. 

По смотрел сквозь полуприкрытые веки на тени, которые отбрасывала его лампа на стены. Да, это определенно был не шедевр - это совершенно точно были одноклеточные, боровшиеся друг с другом за выход из моря на сушу. Тоже романтика в каком-то смысле.

Бен мягко рассмеялся и этот звук эхом затерялся где-то под грудиной у По. Первое время ему там будет весьма одиноко, но это уже было начало.


End file.
